oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Freaky Friday
Tessa was in her lab as usual, bored as hell. "How come I can't show my discovered to anyone without them fearing progress? Just because something scares you doesn't mean it wouldn't help a lot of people.." Of course, she was referring to her newest discovery of a cure to a particular poison which was Daft Green! Tessa wanted to sell something that would make the user immune to the specific plant but once she sent her ideas to the world government's technology lab they simply told her that if this were to fall into the wrong hands then pirates would have another way to escape marine force. She may be a pirate but not the type the world government was looking to fight or kill and if even if she did despise the world government, she still had to make a living plus it wasn't like she ever had a choice! They threatened to find and arrest her if she didn't send her genetic development reports to the world governments lab so they could examine it, it's not like they'd be able to copy her research anytime soon since her work was much more advanced than any tool they had at the moment. Who was she ranting to, you might ask? It was none other than her lovely patient! Tessa had no idea what his name was considering he was a random villager and sometimes the villagers didn't survive the treatments but it was either let them die as a sacrifice or drug them and fix whatever problems they had whether it be genetic disorders or a deadly disease. Some villagers gained supernatural abilities after being modified by her and of course while it was a strange thing to see, at least one village saw it as a gift from the divine gods that they worshipped. In reality, she never really meant to do it but sometimes exchanging DNA between different animals and the patient which could cause some type of genetic ability though most of the time it simply healed them. The only real time she purposefully altered a villagers DNA for them to have an advantage was on a young tribal girl named 'Neewa' The girl was incredibly beautiful for her age, only about fourteen but due to tribal culture, she would have to be married to a man she didn't love and Tessa knew all about hating men since she herself often held resentment towards her father. One night, the young girl; Neewa, came to the 'temple' if you could even call it that considering it was simply a dark cave that led to Tessa's laboratory but nobody ever went deep enough to discover that. Moving on, the girl had came to the entrance of the cave with shakiness in her voice and tears down her face, while Tessa didn't speak their language perfectly, she could understand what the girl was saying loud and clear! Neewa told the spirits about her struggle along with how she did not want to marry a man she didn't love, begging the 'goddess' for help. Tessa pondered the thought of helping her but she was no goddess by any means, her powers had limits and she wasn't sure if it would even be possible to help the young girl with this specific problem but what the hell, why not try! As the young girl kneeled down in front of the cave, continuing to whisper soft prayers, Tessa released a purple mist that caused the girl to grow drowsy, similar to anesthesia. Once the young tribal girl had been knocked out, Tessa lifted her up and took her to the laboratory to start the process. It took a few hours of hard work, half the time Tessa was talking to herself and slightly the girl even though the girl would remember none of this it was always nice to get stuff off your chest and since patients couldn't hear you, they made perfect gossip buddies. Soon, Tessa had finished and the girl looked no different except in her eyes! As they used to be a dark brown color, they were now a glowing purple with intimidating features. Neewa's new features would help her greatly as she was now able to influence people's minds by emitting a frequency from her vocal cords that affected the brains neurochemistry, causing pain if applied at an even higher frequency and affecting decision making at the lower frequencies. The girl soon woke to the sight of what would originally be Tessa but of course Tessa couldn't show her true self, instead covering herself in a silk cloth that only revealed her eyes, which she manipulated to have a glowing aspect from a species of jellyfish, this made Tessa look more goddess-like and kept the little act up, that and she altered her voice to have an after echo by adding a secondary vocal cord that vibrates after her main ones. The young tribal girl looked in awe at Tessa, kinda awkward to be honest.. The girl quickly kneeled and Tessa replied. "No need for that." The girl quickly stood, looking at her reflection in one of the cave puddles and saw that she looked slightly different. "You have been given a gift, persuade your village with it and become a priestess." The girl had been given the 'mark' which was actually just a birthmark that she gave the girl in the shape of this weird symbol the villagers worshipped? With that, the girl nodded and left the cave to go to her village. After a week, Tessa checked on the village by hiding in the tree tops and watching and she found that the girl did indeed become a priestess, saved from the unwanted marriage and moving on to her beautiful transformation from scared girl to confident woman. To Tessa's enjoyment, the girl didn't abuse her gift either, simply using it to help against invaders and enemy tribes to establish peace. Tessa's good deed for the week was done! Time for her to go back and experiment on the animals in her lab. -